The Snowpoint Deduction
by RareUmbreon
Summary: Cole Escapade journeys to Snowpoint City as he searches to become the Snowpoint City Gym Leader! But the city is plagued with a never-ending snowstorm, and it looks like a legendary pokemon is behind it all. Will Cole and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia be able to stop the snowstorm before it engulfs the town, or will Snowpoint City be lost forever?
1. A Snowstorm

**Hello everyone! RareAmpharos here, with a new story! It's from Cole's point of view, and if you don't know who Cole is, head on over to RareGarynite's profile and read Nocturna, the story that I am co-writing with Malon Garynite. This story happens after Nocturna is all over (don't worry, I won't spoil anything, but you should still go read Nocturna. ;)) and Cole becomes the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City. Since Snowpoint City is in an isolated part of Sinnoh, I will not have any characters from Nocturna come up in the story unless absolutely necessary. Now, I will stop babbling and get to the story. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p>As I trudged through the snow, I looked up at the hill where Lake Acuity rested, blanketed beneath it's layer of snow and ice. According to legend, that was where Uxie resided, the legendary pokémon of wisdom and knowledge.<p>

I shoved my way through the waist-high snow, and called out my snover, Claude, to help clear the way using Secret Power, and eventually, we reached the secluded city of Snowpoint.

Snowpoint City had to be my favorite in all of Sinnoh. It was located way up north, in the icy tundras of the region. It had one of the only ports in the region, and it was cold, which was always a bonus for an ice-type specialist.

I was here on a mission. To become the gym leader of the Snowpoint City Gym.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the deserted city of Snowpoint, I noticed that the wind blew exceptionally hard here. There was no one about, which was strange. Even though the weather was always icy, the people of Snowpoint were always out and about, used to the frosty conditions. I also noticed that the ship that usually dominated the tiny harbor was not there.<p>

"Snover, snow, snow!" Claude called worriedly, his voice echoing around the small town.

There was no reply, which worried me.

Then, out of the blue, I heard a strange shriek, and something barreled into me from behind, knocking me into the snow.

I coughed, and sat up quickly. Claude was stuck in the snow, upside down and wriggling. I quickly freed him, and then looked around to see what had knocked me down, but I couldn't see anything through the thick snowstorm.

"Snover," Claude growled, looking around.

"Suavus, come on out," I muttered, tossing a poke ball in the air. My froslass eyed me wearily, as if to say, _yes? _

"Keep an eye out," I ordered. "There's something out there."

Then, I heard a distinct pokemon call. It was one I recognized quite clearly. A glaceon.

"Glaceon, Barrier!" I heard a female voice call.

"What on earth?" I muttered, starting towards the direction of the voice.

Then, the woman yelled out again. "Don't come any closer! It's too dangerous!"

The snow cleared away, and standing in front of me, with her back to me was Cynthia, Head Champion of the Pokemon League.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehh, I know it's really short, but hopefully this will be updated pretty frequently, and this way I can keep you wanting more without taking too much of your time. Please please please review, and thank you for reading!**

**-RareAmpharos**


	2. Hot Chocolate at Cynthia's

**So I've thought about it, and I realize that 554 words for one chapter, including the author's notes is insanely short. So this will be much longer, and I apologize for the extremely short first chapter. Hopefully, this will attract a little more readers. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>Cynthia held a hand out behind her to stop me from coming any closer. Her glaceon was standing in front of her, and in front of that was a large glass wall which was stopping a barrage of snow and ice.<p>

I took a step forward, Cynthia's warning not registering in my head.

"Stop!" she yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

I turned to Suavus. "Light Screen, help Glaceon out!" I ordered.

Cynthia turned around to face me this time. She paused and looked at me. "Thank you, but I don't need help," she said.

I laughed. "I'm the most powerful ice-type Specialist in the Nocturna region. I'm sure I can be of some help. Claude, use Mist!"

Cynthia glanced at me, annoyed, and then turned her attention back to her glaceon and the barrage of ice and snow. "Drop the Barrier and use Mirror Coat!" Cynthia called.

The wall of glass disappeared instantly and Glaceon began to glow with an other-wordly light. The blast of ice and snow sped towards the fresh snow pokémon, only to be rebounded with twice the energy.

"Suavus, Ominous Wind!" I ordered.

The purple wind blasted forward and pushed the barrage fasted towards whatever had sent it in the first place.

As the blast of ice and snow disappeared behind the curtain of hail, I heard a cry that was definitely from a pokémon.

A moment later, the wicked snowstorm died down and the two of us, plus our pokémon, were left still in a hail, but not nearly as bad as it was. We were also waist deep in snow.

Once we had stood in silence for a moment, considering what on earth that storm _was, _Cynthia turned to me. "Just who do you think you _are_?! This storm is nothing to be tinkered with! You could have been seriously injured! You were lucky that Glaceon is an expert at shielding moves, otherwise, you could have been seriously hurt!"

I stared at her, one eye raised. "Are you done?" I asked impatiently, and probably more sassy than I intended.

Cynthia just stared at me incredulously. "What?" she asked, almost not believing what she just heard. I'm sure that she was not used to getting back-talked by anyone, much less a fourteen-year-old male.

"Are you done?" I repeated. "Because I just got back from a year's journey through Nocturna, all the while not really focusing on contests or gym battles, although I did do a lot of both of those, but focusing on becoming a better breeder, and a better Ice-Type Specialist. I am recognized by the leading pokémon professor of Nocturna, Professor Redwood, as the most powerful ice-type Specialist in the whole region. I am going to Snowpoint City to become the Gym Leader because I made one phone call and got the job, and I am positive that I could beat you in a fight where both of us uses the same ice-type pokémon. Cynthia, I knew what I was getting into, and I knew that I could help."

Cynthia shook her head. "I don't care who you are, you don't know what you're up against. You may be an expert in ice-type pokémon, but you'll need a lot more experience in other types to stand a chance against this storm."

I bit my lip. I had presented my qualifications, and the Head Champion of the Pokémon League was still telling me that I was in above my level. That's right, Cynthia was the Head Champion of the Pokémon League, meaning that all the other Champions answered to her. She was literally the most powerful Pokémon Trainer in the world. It took a lot to make me step down when I thought I was right, and this circumstance certainly qualified.

"Alright," I muttered after a pause. "But I still want to help. I came here to be the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, and that is exactly what I plan to be."

Cynthia nodded. "You must be Cole. I'm sure that you already know I'm Cynthia. Follow me to Snowpoint, and then we can talk." And with that, she turned and swept away, moving surprisingly fast through the thick and heavy snow.

* * *

><p>I followed the Champion to her house in Snowpoint. I was surprised to see that she had a house there, but after we both settled down at the kitchen table, her setting a cup of hot cocoa in front of me, she clarified that every Champion had a house in every city of their region. That way, if they had to travel and stay overnight, they always had a place to call home. Of course, their main home was still at the Pokémon League, but at least they had a place to stay.<p>

After we had exchanged pleasantries, I got down to business. "So what was that storm back there?" I asked.

Her smile disappeared quickly. "Let me start at the beginning. A month ago, the ship in the Snowpoint Harbor that normally transports passengers and cargo, left on its two-week journey to the Fight Area. Normally, the ship, the S.S. Spiral, takes two-weeks to travel to the Fight Area, a day to unload and reload all of its cargo and passengers, and then two more weeks to get back to Snowpoint, spending a day in the city, and then repeating its cycle once again. But the ship has been gone for a month now, with no sign of it. The people of Snowpoint, without a Gym Leader to turn to since Candice is now the Guardian of the Snowpoint Temple and is not, according to her own rules, allowed to leave the Temple, turned to me. I flew to the Fight Area, and the residents there said that the ship arrived and left on schedule. They hadn't heard or seen anything since.

"So I, with the help of Aaron, the Bug Elite-Four member, combed the seas between the Fight Area and Snowpoint City. There was no sign of the S.S. Spiral. Only open waters, and glaciers spotted the waters.

"Around the time that the ship was supposed to arrive back in Snowpoint, a snowstorm blew in. The people of Snowpoint were used to this, and went on with life as normal. But this snowstorm was different. It came, but it never left, and only got worse as the days progressed. It didn't take long before the storm became so thick that no one was able to approach the city by sea or by sky. The only way was to make the trek on land, and even then only a few supply caravans made it through with their mamoswines and avaluggs. Eventually, even land transport became so difficult, that no one attempted it any more. And thus, the city of Snowpoint was completely isolated from the rest of the world.

"I was living in the city full time at that point, wanting to make the most impact I could on the citizens, and hoping to stop this snowstorm from destroying the town. A full-power Sunny Day from my Roserade, couldn't even break a cloud in the storm. Neither could a Rain Dance from my Milotic, or a Sandstorm from Garchomp. Nothing is working, and we're running out of supplies. That's why I decided that Snowpoint City needed a new Gym Leader. After Candice resigned, I decided to set up a new ground-type Gym in Sandgem Town. But now…I can live with nine Official Gyms. After all, Iris and Alder have ten in Unova. I filtered through the internet and searched every cranny I could to find the best ice-type specialist available. And I found you. Luckily, you were up for the job, and actually searching yourself for a specialist position in the Pokémon League. I'm glad you found it. I was planning on getting you into the city by using my Spiritomb to Teleport just outside of the Acuity Lakefront and picking you up there. Unfortunately, Teleport is extremely spotty when traveling through snowstorms, and I wasn't sure how it would go. We could try as many times as needed though, and I was sure that at some point it would work.

"But the day that I was planning on picking you up, today in fact, the snowstorm got unexpectedly worse, as if it knew that you were supposed to arrive. I took my Glaceon out into the Acuity Lakefront, hoping to lessen the storm. Luckily, you arrived right in time, but I was thinking that the storm might suddenly shift and you would be in the line of fire. That's why I got all huffy with you, but to tell the truth, I can see that you can handle yourself fine."

As Cynthia laid out her tale, I could tell that there was more to the story than she was letting on. When she finished the story, I leaned forward. "So what's the part that you're not telling me?"

She pursed her lips and sat back in her chair. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much. You see with crystal clarity. There's not going to be any fooling you. The part that I'm not telling you is that I'm pretty sure what's causing the storm. And it's not pretty. Not at all."

I leaned even further forward in my seat. "What is it?"

Cynthia took a deep breath. "It's Kyurem."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was much longer, and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Once again, please review, and I'm fixing to edit the first chapter so that it's much longer and cleaner, but still ends where it does. I hope that you keep reading!<strong>

**-RareAmpharos**


	3. The Snowpoint Temple

**B/N: Chapter Three is here! Thank you to Construct Master for reviewing, and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I rubbed my forehead. When I had first heard about the unusual snowstorm, I had guessed that a legendary pokémon was behind it, but I wasn't sure. Now, Cynthia said that Kyurem was making the storm. It made since. Besides Articuno, Frost Rotom, and Regice, Kyurem was the only other ice type legendary. It made since that an ice dragon was making this terrible snowstorm.<p>

"What do you suggest we do about it?" I asked, looking up at Cynthia.

She shook her head. "The only thing I can think of is combating it with another legendary pokémon, but you know how easy _that _will be. I was hoping that you would have some ideas."

I bit my lip. "Well it doesn't make sense that Kyurem would just start attacking Snowpoint City. We must have done something to anger it. If we can find out what we did, and fix it, then maybe we can resolve this without anyone getting hurt."

Cynthia nodded. "That's a very reasonable idea, but how will we find out what we did to anger Kyurem?"

I glanced out of the window at the towering temple that dominated northern Snowpoint. "We ask Candice."

Cynthia was surprised that I had suggested this, but it made perfect sense to me. Candice was now the Guardian of the Snowpoint Temple, the job that she had decided deserved her full attention. She had respectfully resigned from her role as Ice-Type Gym Leader of Snowpoint City, and became the Guardian of the Snowpoint Temple. After her resignation, Cynthia had decided to close down the Gym at Snowpoint City, and open up a new one all the way down in Sandgem Town. In Candice's place, Cylat, an experienced young man from Pewter City, became the first Ground-Type Gym Leader of the Sandgem Town Gym. So when I had heard that Cynthia was looking for applicants to become the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, I made a quick phone call to her, and I got the job.

So now, we were trudging through the snow, heading for the Snowpoint Temple, in search of Candice, that she might know what we had done to anger Kyurem.

As we walked, Cynthia kept glancing back at me. Finally, I caught up to her and looked up at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just wondering why the best Ice-Type Specialist in the whole of the Nocturna region used a snover as one of his main pokémon, that's all."

I smiled. "A lot of people ask me why I don't evolve. It's because I like snovers better than abomasnows. I have Claude hold an Everstone, and a little item that my girlfriend created. She calls it an Armor Suit, and it nullifies recoil damage taken from moves like Take Down, Double-Edge, and Wood Hammer."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows. "Your snover holds _two _items?" she asked.

I nodded. "The second item is really more of a suit of armor, which has a little pocket where the Everstone goes. They both work, and I don't see why people only attach one item to their pokémon. Most of them are capable of holding at least two."

Cynthia nodded. "Yes, it's not unheard of, but a lot of times, it slows the pokémon down quite considerably, which a lot of people don't like."

I shrugged. "Well Snover doesn't really have great speed anyways, so we focus on Attack, Defense, and Special Attack."

We walked in silence the rest of the way, Cynthia going ahead of me once again.

When we got to the Snowpoint Temple, a woman blocked our way. "Only the worthy may enter the Snowpoint Temp…I'm sorry Champion Cynthia, go right ahead," she said hastily, jumping out of our way.

Cynthia waved at me. "He's the new Gym Leader, and he's with me."

The guard nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am and sir, go right ahead. The Temple Guardian is waiting for you on the fourth bottom floor."

I took a deep breath and walked into the Snowpoint Temple.

* * *

><p>Inside, the air was frosty, and it seemed like the very walls themselves were whispering to me. The building felt ancient, as if some primordial being slept within the walls. Well, that was funny, because there actually <em>was <em>a legendary pokémon sleeping in the very depths of the Temple. And that was where we'd find Candice, according to the guard at the front of the Temple.

Cynthia led the way once again, slipping and sliding on the ice. I saw golbat hide in the rafters of the ceiling, and sneasel crouch behind the pillars that were dotted randomly around the room. On the far end of the room, I saw a set of narrow steps lead downwards into darkness.

As I approached them, I realized that they were much skinnier and steeper than I originally thought. About a foot in width, they descended rapidly down at about a 45 degree angle.

I descended them uncomfortably, wishing that they were wider and not as steep.

The pattern continued, with icy floors, random pillars and large boulders that impeded our progress. The going was very slow, and the Temple air got colder as we got lower.

Finally, we reached B5, the bottom-most level of the Snowpoint Temple. The floor was completely ice and boulders, except for a small oasis of black dirt in the middle, surrounded by pillars. On the patch of dirt, a huge statue of Regigigas dominated the scenery, and meditating cross-legged in front of the statue, Candice.

As we made our way slowly over the icy floor, Cynthia called out to the girl.

"Candice!"

Candice opened her eyes, and looked at us for a moment, trying to decipher who we were in the dim light. Then, recognition dawned on her face. "Cynthia! What a pleasure! And you've brought a guest!"

Finally reaching the dirt in the middle of the room, Cynthia smiled, and helped me over the last boulder to get to the oasis.

"Yes," she said, wiping off the dirt that had collected on my clothes in just the short amount of time I had been in the Temple, "this is Cole. He's the new Gym Leader of Snowpoint City."

Candice eyed me analytically. Then, her face broke out into a broad grin. "Awesome! He looks really strong! So, you're an Ice-Type Specialist, I presume?" she asked cheerfully.

I nodded. "Yeah, Ice and Grass."

Candice stepped forward to shake my hand. "Oh, so you must use abamasnow, right?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I actually like snovers much better. But my most powerful pokémon for Gym battles will be my froslass," I said, shaking her hand in return.

Candice smiled. "I used a froslass myself when I was a Gym Leader! A wonderful pokémon, and an excellent choice! But that must not be the only reason you've come here today for, now is it? Cynthia, what's up?"

Cynthia sighed, and sat down on a boulder. "Well Candice, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Snowpoint City has been plagued by a snowstorm worse than any you could imagine the past week. It started right after the S.S. Spiral disappeared on its way back to Snowpoint, and it's been going ever since. No one can get in or out of the city: even Teleport is spotty through the harsh winds and hail. I was extremely lucky to get Cole into the city on a part of the storm that wasn't as harsh. But he's the only one who's been able to get in for the past week. We're running out of supplies, and what's more, I know what it behind it all. Kyurem."

Candice flopped down onto the ground, stunned. "I had no idea. I've been in here the whole time, and I wondered why Gloria wasn't bringing me any food, but now I understand. But…Kyurem, you say? Why?"

"That's what we were hoping you'd be able to see. We wondered if you could decipher why Kyurem is doing this to us. We want to know what we did to anger him, so we can resolve ties with him."

Candice nodded. "Well, being the Guardian of the Snowpoint Temple, I do have slight prophetic powers, but I'm not sure if I can fully see what the problem is. You'd have much more success asking Morty, or Sabrina to do it. They're the most powerful Seers in the known world. But seeing as you can't get out of the city…yes, I'll do my best." And then she crossed her legs again, and started to meditate.

We waited for a long time, looking around the room and tapping our legs against the rock. Finally, Candice's eyes flew open.

"What is it?" I asked hurriedly.

"Regice! Articuno! NO!" she screamed, and then collapsed onto the bare floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the third chapter! I have good plans for this story. I'm going to tie in a big concept from Nocturna, which will make a lot more sense if you read the story, but I understand that that is a lot of words to read, so I will make sure that you completely understand what I'm going to tie in. Don't worry, if you haven't read the story, then you will not be confused about anything! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-RareAmpharos**


	4. Regigigas

**B/N: The excitement continues! Please review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Cynthia and I both knelt down quickly to see what was wrong with Candice. Cynthia checked her pulse.<p>

"She's breathing," the Champion sighed with relief.

"Well she won't be for long," a voice called out.

We both turned around and saw three people come down the stairway.

The woman in the middle, who was obviously the leader, had short black hair that curled right before her shoulders. She had olive skin, and a black woolen trench coat that extended down to just above her ankles. She also had laced up black boots and golden earrings on.

The two men on either side of her were dressed in completely grey. They had padded grey chestplates on, with long grey sleeves that were skintight. Two rectangular pieces of grey cloth extended down in front of and behind their legs, almost like a tunic. They were also wearing long grey pants, and grey boots, with a grey hood. They both had bright orange hair.

"Mariah," I growled.

Cynthia turned to me. "You know this person?" she asked, surprised.

I nodded. "She's a Commander of Team Dusk, an organization in the Nocturna region that is aiming to create eternal dusk. A few of my friends and I defeated them once, but they went into hiding before the police-force could round them all up. None of the Commanders or Executive Directors, were caught."

Cynthia nodded. "I suspected they were part of a criminal organization."

"Oh, come now. That's a harsh word. We're not a criminal organization! We're just a group of people who are aiming to create a world in which only we survive. How is that bad?" Mariah asked sweetly.

I stepped forward. "What do you want Mariah?"

"Oh tsk, tsk, always the rude one, aren't you Cole? Very well. We're here for Regigigas. There, are you happy?" she replied, all form of mockery melting off her face.

"Regigigas? What on earth could you want Regigigas for?" Cynthia asked, surprised.

Mariah smiled sweetly. "A matter that is far beyond your puny little brain. But I have not time for idle chit-chat. I have a schedule to keep. Barnabus, Macintosh, take the smaller one. I'll deal with the pretty lady."

The two grunts started towards me, and I pulled out two poké balls. "Alright Barnabus and Macintosh, are you ready to get destroyed?"

I let them send out their pokémon first, so that I wouldn't get any type disadvantages.

They sent out a Nidoking and a Leavanny, an easy combination to defeat since they were both weak to Ice and Fire. Really, they should have thought this out better, knowing that I'm an Ice-Type Specialist.

I led with my flygon, Alaja, and my granbull, Poncz. I knew that my Ice pokémon would be much more effective, but I really wasn't in the mood for that at the moment. I heard Cynthia call out her Garchomp, but didn't turn to look.

"Nidoking, Earthquake!" Barnabus ordered.

Candice sat up behind us quickly and shouted, "NO! The ceiling!"

Cynthia and I both looked up and saw that sure enough, as the Earthquake took effect, the ceiling started growing cracks. Apparently, the pillars weren't enough to support it.

"Garchomp, Stone Edge, now!" Cynthia called, lightning quick. Garchomp yelled, and pillars of stone erupted from the ground, shooting towards Nidoking and Leavanny, as well as Mariah's Dusknoir, and grew towards the ceiling, becoming extra pillars to hold the ceiling up. I shook my head. This girl was the real deal.

"Alaja, Dragon Rush!" I called out, trying to score a hit while the grunts were distracted. "Poncz, Play Rough!"

My pokémon rushed towards the grunts' and before they could register that I was attacking right after the Stone Edge, I had scored two hits.

"Poncz, Fire Fang on Leavanny, Alaja, Dragon Tail on Nidoking!" I ordered.

"Nidoking, Sludge Wave!" Barnabus yelled.

"Leavanny, X-Scissor!" Macintosh called out.

Alaja easily dodged the Sludge Wave, and slammed her tail into Nidoking, knocking him back, but doing nothing more.

_So Nidoking is the only pokémon he has. Nice to know_, I thought. Dragon Tail forced a switch out when it hit.

Poncz, however, wasn't quite as lucky. He managed to score the Fire Fang, doing massive damage to Leavanny, but he also got a direct-hit X-Scissor.

I shook it off. Poncz could definitely take an X-Scissor. I had maxed out his Defense, Attack, and HP stats.

"Alaja, turn it around with a Flamethrower! Poncz, go for another Fire Fang!" I said, hoping that my granbull wouldn't take another X-Scissor.

I had personally trained Alaja to learn Flamethrower, since I knew it would be a valuable TM move to know.

The flames enveloped Nidoking, who cried out, and then fell to the ground, disappearing in a flash of white light. The same went for Leavanny, who had taken the Fire Fang without any resistance. I sighed. That had been almost too easy.

Then, I heard Cynthia cry out, and I turned to see Garchomp fly back into its poké ball in Cynthia's hand. Everyone stood in stunned silence, even Mariah.

"I…I haven't seen Garchomp faint in five years," Cynthia muttered.

Mariah looked shocked that she had fainted it, surprised at her own ability.

"Cynthia, it's alright," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I know, I'm just surprised, that's all." She pulled another poké ball from her belt, and threw in onto the field. "Spiritomb, let's go!"

After that, she cleared Mariah's team, fueled by the revenge for her Garchomp.

When Mariah's last pokémon, a Trevenant, fainted, she sighed with a sneer. "I knew that you would beat me. Oh well. We've gotten what we came here for."

Cynthia and I turned to face each other.

"What does she mean?" I asked the Champion.

She shrugged. "I don't know…wait, she said she came here for the Regigigas statue, right?"

I nodded, realization pulling my stomach downwards. We both turned around at the same time.

Both Candice and the Regigigas statue were nowhere to be found.


End file.
